Chapter 79 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Who's the Top Dog?
Short Summary Long Summary Sentomaru gasps in pain and vomits blood, cursing his opponent. Gildarts grins, impressed that the Marine withstood a punch powerful enough to disperse the air around him. Once recovered, Sentomaru notes that Gildarts has his respect now for greatly injuring him. He promises to remember the Wizard for the rest of his life, calling it the ultimate honor for a deceased warrior. When Gildarts points out he isn’t dead yet, Sentomaru emphasizes the yet. Naruto and Ichigo break apart, with the Ninja deciding to flip the numbers advantage with a Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, creating 24 more Naruto. When Naruto cheers that he’ll finish first, Ichigo asks who said it was a contest. The Ninja states he did, and Ichigo accepts the challenge. When 5 Pacifista try to combine their lasers on the Soul Reaper, Ichigo Flash Steps away to get above the cyborgs. With a Getsuga Tenshō, he immediately cleaves one of the cyborg’s head in half. Ichigo states there’s no way he’ll lose, and Naruto smirks at that. When the other 5 Pacifista fire at the Leaf Ninja, Naruto and four clones survive and proceed to strike one of the cyborgs with a Rasengan Barrage, shutting it down. With both having taken down one, both Acts proclaim that they will win. Orochimaru successfully summons the Fire Snakes (Ikka, Nika, and Sanka). Ikka, having not seen the Ninja for a while, remains bitter that Manda was always summoned over them, insulted that they’ve only been summoned after his demise. Orochimaru, pointing out that he still summoned them, claims that two pests need to die. Ikka states that the Ninja is lucky the family enjoys this work, taking pride and joy from incinerating their foes. Ikka then orders his younger brothers to show the power of the Fire Snakes. Shunsui sarcastically asks what the Fire Snakes can do, with Jellal giving a deadpan answer of ice or lightning. The Fire Snakes spread out, and send a Triple Dragon Flame, which the Commanders easily leap away from. Shunsui jokes that the Fire Snakes breathe fire, who’d have thought? Jellal asks how someone so carefree became Regimental Commander, and the Soul Reaper simply claims that he’s awesome. Ikka notes his enemies’ speed, but is confident his younger brothers, being quick learners, will know what strategy to use. Nika also notes their speed, thinking about it being a good hunt, and suggests the Fire Pit Formation to Sanka. The junior admits to being rusty at it, but thinks it should still work. Nika gets up front while Sanka starts to get behind the Commanders. Shunsui tries to preempt Sanka with a Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui, but Sanka shrugs it off while calling the flame a soothing bath. Shunsui briefly wonders if snakes even bathe, and decides to switch it up with a Hadō #63: Raikōhō. Sanka is able to cancel it out with a stream of fire. Jellal tries to take the initiative, cloaking himself in light, but Ikka’s open mouth is revealed beneath them. Right after Shunsui briefly curses forgetting about him, Ikka breathes fire at the Commanders. When they’re forced to dodge, they leave an opening that allows Nika and Sanka to smack them both with their tails back to the ground. Shunsui and Jellal manage to get back up as Ikka slips back underground, muttering about how much they hate snakes. Orochimaru chuckles at the sight, glad at the time bought to come up with another plan. Jerome keeps roaring about kill, murder, and destroy. Killer B notes his mind’s gone whack, with Chopper agreeing with a “straight up, yo”, much to Sanji’s indignation. Back on track, Sanji notes that they need a plan. They can’t get close thanks to the roars, and that’s not even the serious roars the Sternritter is capable of. Chopper theorizes that the Volständig probably gives power at the price of mental capacity. Killer B remembers Yugito going through similar circumstances when training to control the Two Tails. Getting an idea, B asks Gyūki for some Chakra, and after the Eight Tails realizes it’s meant as armor against the shouting, he concedes. The red Chakra and demonic energy startles Sanji, and Chopper tells him not to be afraid. While he was scared at first, he calls B and Naruto too kind to be monsters. The reindeer takes out a Rumble Ball, saying his comrade has the right idea. If they can’t get through their enemy’s force, they’ll just have to not be pushed back. He then transforms into his Monster Point. Jerome notices the new foes, beating his chest and roaring. Berenice arrogantly laughs at Lucy, saying anyone would be intimidated by her presence, boasting about her status as a Sternritter. As she suggests surrendering now for mercy, she’s cut off by a hard punch to the face, having not noticed Lucy casually walking over to her. In the time Berenice screams in pain, Lucy simply walks back to where she was. Once recovered, Berenice yells in disbelief that Lucy actually punched her. The Wizard reminds her opponent that they’re fighting, and that she had attack such a wide opening. Yelling that no one cuts her off when talking, Berenice summons her Spirit Weapon crossbow and fires a volley of Heilig Pfleil. While Lucy and Taurus easily dodge, the Wizard asks why the Sternritter is even talking, saying only an idiot would lose focus to go off on a rant in a fight. Berenice gasps at this, asking if she really was ranting again. Lucy comically yells that if Berenice is such an idiot, it’s her own fault she got punched. The Wizard delivers an Earth Slam that briefly sends the Sternritter off balance. Berenice quickly leaps up and uses her Reishi to stand in the air, laughing that she’ll just leave the ground, calling that a badass statement, much to Lucy’s protest. At this point, Taurus suggests that as much as he likes being there, Lucy should summon a spirit that can actually hit the Sternritter. Lucy nods at that, telling Taurus to go back to the Spirit World, thanking him for a good job before he vanishes. Berenice laughs at that, asking if she realized how futile it was. She also states she has the high ground, and that while she is a ranged combatant, Lucy can’t do anything to her. Deciding she has just the thing, Lucy opens the gate of the Archer, Sagittarius. Berenice goes pale at that as the Celestial Spirit appears. Lucy, saying she’s got target practice for them, suits up in her Star Dress: Sagittarius Form. Lucy asks Berenice what was that about having no range. The Sternritter laughs that they’re bluffing, calling it funny that the two could claim to be marksmen. She’s cut off by a magic arrow piercing her shoulder. Lucy points out the repeated ranting leaving her open. When Sagittarius fires, Berenice manages to dodge with Hirenkyaku, knowing they would have hit her if she hadn’t moved. The Spirit glares at the Sternritter mocking his marksmanship, telling her not to underestimate him. Berenice curses that no one challenges a Quincy to marksmanship, screaming that she’ll show marksmanship. Berenice fires a seemingly ordinary Heilig Pfeil, but uses Verstreuten Pfeil that turns it into small, speedy arrows that surround the Wizard and Spirit. She gloats that she honed her other Quincy skills due to her Schrift, and boasts that they can’t dodge it. Lucy smirks and explains that they’ll just match the attack. With a Star Shot, Lucy and Sagittarius fire multiple arrows that immediately cancel out the attack, much to the Sternritter’s disbelief. Lucy, notching a very large magic arrow, tells Berenice to stop talking if she wants to be taken seriously, and fires a Shooting Star that runs through her. While three on one isn’t exactly favorable, Loyd is able to use Bacchus’ speed and agility to get an edge over Yukino and Pisces. The Son keeps jabbing with his trident while The Mother bombards with Water Magic, but Loyd easily avoids the strikes while trying to get close. Seeing two water orbs come at him, Loyd strikes with a Scatter, dispersing them with his Palm Magic. The Son wonders how he did that, and Loyd explains that while he doesn’t have Royd’s memory copying, he can still figure out abilities on the fly. The Son sends a piercing drill of water, but Loyd uses Scatter again. Noticing the Spirits close together, Loyd runs in between them and nails them with two simultaneous palm strikes, mocking that fish shouldn’t leave the water. Yukino quickly gets behind Loyd and delivers a hard kick to the stomach. She explains that Sabertooth trained her after being inspired to work harder and fight along her spirits by Lucy. Loyd laughs that she barely has any power in her blows, suggesting she train harder if she lives. Yukino sends punches to his stomach, but Loyd smirks at the comparatively feeble blows. Growing bored, Loyd floors her with a hard slap to the face. The two Pisces appear behind Loyd and strike him with a Eta Piscium. While the Wizard and Spirits wonder if they got him, Loyd quickly comes out of the water and nails the Spirits with hard enough palm strikes to send them back to the Spirit World. Yukino is shocked at how easily Pisces’ attacks were shrugged off. Loyd rubs his hair, being glad he’s normally bald if this is what wet hair feels like, before turning his attention back to Yukino. Kimimaro keeps jabbing with his Flower of the Clematis Dance, but Erza easily avoids it with her Flight Armor. The Ninja starts to grow desperate to end the fight and retrieve Ichigo; irritated his opponent won’t just die. Erza points out that while Kimimaro’s attacks are strong, his speed is significantly reduced, angering the Ninja when she realizes how right she is. Erza goes on the offensive with a Sonic Claw, slashing with two requipped swords. She lands behind the Ninja to nail a hit, but the blades shatter when they strike his body. Kimimaro takes advantage by striking her with his tail, saying that while he has lost speed, he still has his offense and defense, which has only increased thanks to the Curse Seal. Erza tosses her shattered blades aside, figuring that form would offer more changes, and requips into her Warrior Angel Armor. Kimimaro calls it a strange decision to trade the speed that was seemingly her only advantage. When Erza’s swords start flying about, Kimimaro feels his body get slashed, but remains unharmed. The Wizard explains that this armor has the power of ethereal attacks, being able to slash without contact. Frowning in annoyance, Kimimaro points out he hasn’t actually been harmed. Erza, confident that all defenses eventually fall, promises to cut him down, but she doesn’t necessarily have to beat him, just keep him from attacking Ichigo and Naruto. Kimimaro calls it foolish that she would engage in a battle of attrition with the greatest of the Kaguya. Erza smirks that her own stamina is inhuman, promising not to fall. Kimimaro starts cursing, readying his Flower, determined to bring Ichigo to Orochimaru. Erza swears not to let Ichigo get taken, and readies her swords. Zancrow constantly fails trying to break through Bartolomeo’s barriers. The Wizard sends a Flame God Bellow, but it’s easily blocked, with the Pirate laughing about his unbreakable barriers. When Zancrow protests he has the powers to slay a god, Bartolomeo states he has faith that surpasses a god’s power. He proclaims faith in the Acts as the four greatest warriors in the universe, calling his faith stronger than some stupid power. Zancrow sweat-drops at this, wondering if the Pirate was dropped on his head, while Bartolomeo says it will be glorious once he proves his worth to the Acts. Annoyed, Zancrow swings a Flame God Knife. When that’s blocked, Bartolomeo responds with a Barrier Crash, calling him a puny god slayer in the process. While Zancrow easily avoids it, Bartolomeo follows up with a successful Barrier Bulls, painfully nailing the Wizard before sending him flying. Zancrow struggles to his feet after landing, while Bartolomeo laughs at beating a “God Slayer”. Zancrow protests that he could hold his own against Ichigo, saying it doesn’t make sense he can’t touch this idiot. With a furious yell, Zancrow tries to get around the barrier with a Flame God Supper, but Bartolomeo easily protects himself with a Barrier Ball. Zancrow screams about it not being fair, and Bartolomeo then starts running while still safely encased. He then starts rolling forward with Barrier Hamster, with Zancrow yelling and cursing in disbelief as he starts running away, chased by a man in a ball. Kiba gives a confident grin to Fukuro, saying that dogs usually wring birds’ necks. Fukuro retorts that they only do that to smaller birds, calling canines nothing but cowards, earning a growl from Akamaru. Kiba boasts that Akamaru is not a regular dog, having once killed a hawk, and states he isn’t to be messed with. The duo makes their move with a Man Beast Clone, transforming Akamaru. They then change with Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu. Fukuro notes the power of Ninjas as vast and impressive, but calls it nothing compared to the Six Powers. Kiba and Akamaru charge with a Fang Over Fang, but Fukuro is able stop their momentum with an Iron Body, with the Ninja comparing it to hitting a metal wall. Fukuro slams a Double Solid Beast at the duo, and then leaps up and comes back down with an Iron Body: Hammer. Kiba and Akamaru recover and avoid the impact, with Fukuro laughing that they can’t dodge forever. He then Shaves out of sight, before reappearing and grabbing their heads to lift them up. The agent slams Kiba and Akamaru together before tossing them aside and sending a Tempest Kick. Kiba recovers enough to defend himself and his dog with an Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu. He thinks that Fukuro is tougher than he thought, then remembering he managed to beat Sakura, though that might have been just catching her off guard with the Six Powers and physics. He wonders if he’ll have to use Whirlwind Wolf Fang, not sure that will work. He then considers his new technique, and while he hasn’t mastered it yet, he tells himself to endure and remember what his mom told him. It flashes back to Tsume talking to Kiba before the war, telling him that she’s going to teach a new move. When Kiba groans at the prospect of training with her, she tells him he should be thrilled he’s learning a secret Inuzuka Technique. The catch is he has to learn Fire Style Ninjutsu, and the Clan has a special crash course for learning that element. She states that she learned it the same way. Tsume tells her son to be glad he’s still young and able to expand his arsenal, which will be needed in the war. She then leads him to the Inuzuka Clan Hot Springs, which Kiba mutters he didn’t even know existed. Tsume explains that it’s because they’re hotter than an ordinary hot spring, so it’s used for training instead of relaxing. She states that she’s going to throw Kiba in and not let him out until he’s either passed out or used to the heat. When Kiba asks if there’s a chance to back out, Tsume simply asks if he wants to prove himself a strong Alpha Male. When Kiba says yes, Tsume states that the quickest way to master Fire Style is to become one with intense heat, and it especially applies to the technique he will soon learn. When she finally tells the name of the technique, Kiba is fully convinced to begin the training. Back in the present, Kiba thinks that the Alpha must endure trial and tribulation to stand apart from the rest of the pack, promising to endure as he regains his composure. Fukuro chuckles at this, saying while he isn’t at his best, he doesn’t need full strength to beat the Ninja. Kiba tells Akamaru to get back, warning him of the coming move. Once he does, Sakura notices and protests that Kiba is throwing away his numbers advantage, telling Naruto to help. The Clone expresses faith in Kiba, and while Sakura claims he has too much, Naruto stands firm in his belief. Kiba reminds himself to become one with the heat and unleash that burning spirit like a raging wolf. Fukuro leaps up, yelling for death, and Kiba leaps up to respond. The Ninja starts rotating for his Inuzuka Style Secret Technique. Fukuro sends a Tempest Kick: Garuda, but Kiba starts breathing fire that disperses the air blade as it covers the Ninja’s body. He then starts hurtling toward Fukuro who, too exhausted for Moonwalk, tries to defend himself with Iron Body. Kiba then slams the agent with a Fire Style: Hellhound, burning right through the defense and finally beating Fukuro. Kiba says never to underestimate an Alpha Male before falling onto Akamaru’s back. He briefly complains about seeing two of everything before the Naruto Clone walks over and asks if he needs help with the concussion. Kiba gives an affirmative, with the Clone snickering about him being an Alpha Male, with the Inuzuka giving a halfhearted insult. Kumadori dances around like the Kabuki Actor he is, and tells his little opponent to prepare herself for the might of the mountain hermit. Meldy sweat-drops at the eccentricity, then reminds herself that means nothing in battle, remembering just how eccentric Rustyrose could be. She quickly summons teal magic blades, saying he’ll wish he stayed in the mountain, and sends a Maguilty Sodom. Kumadori boasts the blades won’t reach him before using Iron Body. When the blades hit, Kumadori screams in pain as he feels them cut him, in utter disbelief they broke through the Iron Body. Meldy explains that strength means nothing to Maguilty Sense, which targets sensations, such as the Maguilty Sodom targeting pain receptors. Kumadori realizes this is the worst possible opponent for him, but declares that as a real man he will not run from battle. He sends a Tempest Kick: Lotus, which Meldy counters and cancels out with Maguilty Rays. Frustrated, Kumadori tries a volley of Flying Finger Pistol Cue, but Meldy counters with Maguilty Beams. Kumadori persistently declares imminent victory, with Meldy noting while his resolve is strong, his body will only take so much. Seeing an opening, Kumadori Shaves, and reappears up close sending a Finger Pistol Cue: Break. Meldy leaps up to avoid the headshot, creates a Sensory Link, and is struck in the stomach by Kumadori’s staff. When the agent feels the same pain, Meldy explains that with the Sensory Link they now feel the same pain, and proceeds to demonstrate by shooting herself in the foot. While Kumadori clutches his foot in pain, Meldy cancels the Sensory Link and creates a Maguilty Gomorrah. She swings the giant blade, and Kumadori feels the pain of being bifurcated. The agent collapses and blacks out. Meldy admits that while Kumadori’s resolve was great, her desire to return home to those she loves was greater. Jabra shakes in fear at Neliel’s new form, wondering if he really is strong enough with his strength, Six Powers, Devil Fruit, and Haki. Neliel states silence was all she needs, but she asks again if he wishes to continue fighting. Jabra laughs and regains his composure, admitting that while she is strong a wolf can tear her apart, yelling that if Lucci can enter the New World, he can. After Neliel states he’s made a terrible mistake, Jabra sends a Tempest Kick: Lone Wolf. The Arrancar easily dodges, so the agent follows up with a Tempest Kick: Lupus Fall. In response, Neliel sends Flechas Verdes to easily destroy it. As it keeps coming towards him, Jabra evades the attack with a Moonwalk, and speeds forward with Shave. After Neliel holds out her lance, Jabra uses Iron Body Kenpo Wolf Plantain Stance: Wolf Hunt High-Speed Scratch. The Arrancar easily blocks the assault, so Jabra tries to strike from behind. Neliel anticipates this and nails the agent with her hind legs, getting through the Iron Body. Going on the offense, Neliel rushes Jabra with a Tornado Verde, forcing him to use his claws to block and step back with each strike. Neliel, saying Jabra can’t win, knocks him off balance and repeatedly slashes him. On one knee, and asked if he wishes to continue, Jabra coats his entire body in Haki before getting up, activating Iron Body Kenpo: Dark Wolf Mode. He gloats there’s no way to beat him, the Alpha Male. Sighing, Neliel digs her hooves into the ground, bemoaning the need to dominate others, claiming she’ll never understand. Jabra leaps forward with Iron Body Kenpo: Dark Wolf Hunt, and Neliel tosses her lance at him with a Lanzador Verde. The lance drills through Jabra, and while the Haki protects him from fatal injury, the blow still incapacitates him. When Jabra falls unconscious in human form, Neliel states he won’t die today, saying there’s no honor in killing someone who can’t fight back, telling him to learn his limits and then break past them. A group of Coalition grunts surround Jabra to make sure he isn’t taken away, and Neliel asks if they wish to test their limits as well. Elsewhere, Hades receives a report that the Anemones Plains Battle is turning against the Coalition. Sōsuke Aizen, not hiding his disappointment, calls it a shame that Zancrow couldn’t tip the scales in their favor. Hades states the fault does not lie with Zancrow, or any of his other subordinates. Aizen chuckles that he isn’t laying blame, but is just disappointed at the situation. He wonders if one of them will have to go for the results they want. Omake: Acts of Order Play Left 4 Dead, Part 3 Ichigo stays focused on the game not that it’s just three of them. While Naruto calls him an ass for letting Luffy “die”, Natsu admits it was funny. Ichigo reasons that Luffy would have gotten them killed, then telling the pirate “no offense”, earning a “screw you” from the angry boy. Naruto notes the attitude, and Ichigo promises to buy Luffy dinner. While Luffy protests that food bribes won’t work, Ichigo calls that a lie. Ichigo gets them back to the task at hand, warning them that something really tough is probably coming. Naruto wonders if they can really win with just three people, with Natsu confident they can. They run into a horde of zombies right before the safe zone. Naruto curses in frustration; while Ichigo reminds them they just to get past them. Isshin yells for Ichigo to come down to him, so the Soul Reaper pauses and asks them to hold on tight. Once Ichigo is gone, Luffy gets on his controller and resumes the game. When Natsu asks, Luffy pouts that turnabout’s fair play, with Naruto asking how he knows that phrase. When a Tank comes up, Luffy gives an evil grin as he tells the others to get to the safe zone, so the two quickly do so. Luffy walks Francis up to the Tank, and lets the character get torn to shreds. Ichigo gets back, muttering about his dad ambushing him, and finally notices what’s happening. Naruto closes the door of the safe zone and Luffy laughs at Ichigo’s fury. Appearing Characters Sentomaru Gildarts Clive Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Orochimaru Shunsui Kyōraku Jellal Fernandes Jerome Guizbatt Killer B Tony Tony Chopper Sanji Gyūki Berenice Gabrielli Lucy Heartfilia Taurus Sagittarius Loyd Lloyd Yukino Agria Pisces Kimimaro Erza Scarlet Zancrow Bartolomeo Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru Fukuro Tsume Inuzuka (Flashback) Sakura Haruno Kumadori Meldy Jabra Neliel Tu Odelschwank Hades Sōsuke Aizen Omake Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Isshin Kurosaki Abilities Magic *Celestial Spirit Magic ** Star Dress *** Sagittarius Form **** Star Shot **** Shooting Star * Water Magic ** Eta Piscium * Palm Magic ** Scatter * Flight Armor ** Sonic Claw * Warrior Angel Armor *Flame God Slayer Magic **Flame God Bellow **Flame God Knife **Flame God Supper * Maguilty Sense ** Maguilty Sodom ** Maguilty Rays ** Maguilty Beams ** Maguilty Gomorrah * Sensory Link Jutsu * Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu * Rasengan Barrage * Summoning Jutsu ** Fire Snakes * Triple Dragon Flame * Shikotsumyaku ** Flower of the Clematis Dance * Man Beast Clone * Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu * Fang Over Fang * Whirlwind Wolf Fang * Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu * Fire Style: Hellhound Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Haki Weapons * Pacifista * Rumble Ball Devil Fruits * Human Human Fruit ** Monster Point * Barrier Barrier Fruit Six Powers * Iron Body ** Hammer ** Meldy * Double Solid Beast * Shave * Tempest Kick ** Garuda ** Lotus ** Lone Wolf ** Lupus Fall * Moonwalk * Flying Finger Pistol Cue * Finger Pistol Cue: Break * Iron Body Kenpo Wolf Plantain Stance: Wolf Hunt High-Speed Scratch * Iron Body Kenpo ** Dark Wolf Mode ** Dark Wolf Hunt Kido * Hadō #63: Raikōhō * Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui Quincy Powers * Heilig Bogen (German for "Holy Bow") * Heilig Pfleil ** Verstreuten Pfeil (German for "Scattered Arrow") Schrift * the Roar * the Yourself Vollständig * Klamiel (Yell of God) Resurrección * Gamuza Techniques * Getsuga Tenshō * Barrier Crash * Barrier Bulls * Barrier Ball * Barrier Hamster * Flechas Verdes (Spanish for "Green Arrows") * Tornado Verde (Spanish for "Green Tornado") * Lanzador Verde (Spanish for "Green Lancer") Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 78 (Fairy Tail Campaign): No Victory Yet Next Chapter: Chapter 80 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fallen Angels Category:Anemones Plains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign